


Another Crisis

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle, Crack, Crack and then some Seriousness, Inspired by The Incredibles "Where is my supersuit?" Scene, M/M, Power Couple, Preaparations, dinner plans, protective husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: “Honey,” Alec called out, still searching, “Where are my bow and quiver?”“What?” Magnus called back.Alec got closer to Magnus, “Where – are – my – weapons?” Alec punctuated his words clearly.There's another crisis in the Shadow World, but Magnus really really just wants to go to dinner with his husband. Said husband is not on board.





	Another Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I got suddenly inpspired by this iconic scene. It went from something funny to something deep and serious. Hope y'all like it

Alec adjusted his coat as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was looking pretty dapper, if he’d said so himself. Alec smiled to himself as he buttoned his cuffs with the elegantly carved “LB” cufflinks Magnus had gifted him for their one-year anniversary as a married couple.

Alec slipped on his watch and checked the time. They still had an hour left to get to their restaurant. Magnus had whined to him the night before about missing him and Alec deeply felt that in his bones.

They hadn’t spent proper time together in the past two months with Alec’s job as the Inquisitor and Magnus being the first High Warlock of Alicante. It didn’t help that Izzy was offered a position as delegate in the Clave and Jace was offered a position in the Academy to train young shadowhunters and downworlders along with Simon.

And along with Jace came Clary as well who had successfully regained her memories and her rune creation gifts. Looks like even angels accepted it when they erred. Clary became a part of the shadowhunters in Alicante.

Point being, with the old crew getting back together, trouble didn’t fail to find them, so Magnus and Alec didn’t find time for each other, the past two months being extremely busy for both parties, what with new accords being fabricated and new positions being created all over the world to create equal footing amongst the Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

Which is why when Magnus found a quiet moment for both of them, he quickly jumped on it, laying out plans. Alec sat on the couch as he waited for Magnus to come out of his closet which was basically an entire room.

Which is when he made the mistake of looking at his phone. Jace had sent him a 911 message about a horde of demons trying to attack Alicante. Alec, confused, instantly called him. “Alec, we’re swamped. You need to get here now. We are surrounded by demons and some rogue shadowhunters.

I think they’re trying to prevent the conference we’re going to have for the formation of the New Accords. They have Valentine’s injections, Alec. I don’t know how they were able to formulate it.

“Clary and Ivanna are evacuating the downworlders and taking them to the Institute as we speak, demons won’t be able to get there, but the shadowhunters will. I think they’re trying to make sure the downworlders go out of control to prove something. You need to get here now.

“We need all the help we can get,” Jace quickly, got out before he ended the call. Shit, Alec thought, working to quickly get out of his suit and getting into more comfortable and forgiving clothes and running to wear he kept his gear . . . only to find it empty.

“Honey,” Alec called out, still searching, “Where are my bow and quiver?”

“What?” Magnus called back.

Alec got closer to Magnus, “Where – are – my – weapons?” Alec punctuated his words clearly.

Magnus froze, compact still in hand, “I, uh, put it away,” he replied through the door.

Alec sighed at how vague Magnus was being, “Where?” he asked.

“Why do you need it now, Alexander,” Magnus asked, miffed,

“Babe, I need it.”

“No way. Don’t you even think about running off with your siblings. We’ve been planning this dinner for two months,” Magnus yelled, annoyed.

“Idris is in danger,” Alec explained, exasperated.

“My evening is in danger,” Magnus retorted, finishing off his eyeliner and proceeding to set his face with setting spray.

“You tell me where my gear is, warlock! We are talking about the greater good!” Alec pleaded, trying to be firm.

“Greater good?” Magnus scoffed and Alec heard the sounds of the lock turning and backed up, “I am your husband, I am the greatest good you are ever gonna get!” he cried out as he burst out the closet, a vision to behold.

Alec was stunned for a second, his brain shutting down as he took in Magnus, “Fuck, you look hot,” then he shook his head, reverting back to the man he was when he first met Magnus, stuttering over his next words, “We should – uh, we should – um, go help,” Alec blathered, eyes still fixed on Magnus.

“Alexander, use your words,” Magnus replied, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Alec shook his head to think clearly again and then briefed Magnus on what was happening.

Magnus gave out a deep and exasperated sigh, “The one day I want to wine and dine with my husband,” he said as he waved his hands around, changing his attire and simultaneously equipping Alec with his gear.

“It’s a good thing I haven’t used my magic at all this entire day. Looks like we’ll be needing it. Let’s go Alexander,” Magnus said, taking a few steps forwards when Alec held him back, “No. You’re staying here.”

Magnus turned around to look at his husband, “Excuse me?”

“Look, Magnus, I don’t have time for this. We can argue after I come back.”

“If you think I’m letting you walk out that door alone, you must be dumber than I thought, Shadowhunter.”

“Magnus, they are shadowhunters with Valentine’s injections. It could be in their swords, in their arrows. What if one strikes you?” Alec protested.

“This is no different from the battle we fought two years ago.”

“I almost lost you then!” Alec screamed, “Two years ago, you proposed to me and then fucking left, without giving me any hope that you’d be back. I can’t – won’t go through that again.”

“Alexander,” Magnus started, trying to soothe him.

“Don’t even try to tell me that it was a one-off thing, Magnus,” Alec cut him off, “First it was the soul sword, then Raziel’s wish, your father, Edom and now this. How many times do you want me to go through that fear?” Alec asked, panicking now.

Magnus took a deep breath, “Can you honestly tell me that you would be any less worried about me if I stayed back? Those rogue shadowhunters, when they see you there on the battlefield, alone, how long do you think it will take for them to come searching for me here?”

“You can put up your wards,” Alec interrupted.

“No! I’m coming with you and that’s that,” Magnus shouted, adamant.

“Magnus–”

“Alexander, all those times you just talked about, it wasn’t just you. Every single time, I was worried I would lose you too. It doesn’t make sense for us to stay apart, Alexander. I would be worried sick and you would be worried too.

“We’ve never done well, apart, Alexander. You and I both know that despite your fear, we’re stronger and fiercer together.” Magnus continued.

Alec sighed and pulled Magnus close, “We stay close to each other at all times, okay?” he asked.

“Always,” Magnus whispered and they kissed.

Alec pulled away first, eyes closed, “Okay, let’s do this,” he said, both of them leaving the house hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Hope you guys like that. Please do comment. It gives me energy and motivation to right more. It was supposed to be just 400 words of pure crack, however my fic had a mind of it's own.


End file.
